Unprecedented opportunities exist for the treatment of a broad spectrum of neurological disorders. These are being driven by rapidly accelerating advances in neuroscience. Over the last six years, the Network of Excellence in Neuroscience Clinical Trials (NeuroNEXT), a coordinated, efficient, and vibrant network of clinical sites, has rapidly implemented innovative trials in response to disease-specific opportunities. Vanderbilt University Medical Center remains ideally positioned to continue our involvement as a clinical site within NeuroNEXT. The Principal Investigator and her co-investigators have participated in a multitude of diverse disease-oriented networks and multicenter trials, and have a strong track record of developing and participating in innovative trials with NIH (including NINDS), industry, and foundation support. The Vanderbilt NeuroNEXT site team will leverage the many strengths of the collegial, multidisciplinary environment for clinical and translational research on our campus. These include the Vanderbilt Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (CTSA-funded entity with overmatching funding by Vanderbilt), which includes the Center for Innovative Trials in Children and Adults (Trial Innovative Center or TIC) and Improving Clinical Trial Education, Recruitment and Enrollment at CTSA Hubs (Recruitment Innovation Center or RIC). Our Specific Aims include: (1) To fully engage our collaborative leadership team in continuing to develop a transformative neuroscience network site that is agile and responsive to the needs of NeuroNEXT. The Principal Investigator, her three key co-investigators, and a cadre of collaborators and advisors bring to this Network their complementary experience in trials and disease-specific networks involving both adults and children, funded by NIH, other federal agencies, industry, and foundations. (2) To leverage the abundant institutional resources of the Vanderbilt research enterprise, including our recently funded TIC and RIC, our research cores, and our expanding Vanderbilt health-affiliated network to strengthen our participation in NeuroNEXT trials. This will provide NeuroNEXT with deliverables including high enrollment and retention of study participants, with an emphasis on quality data and data integrity. We will seamlessly apply our expertise from ongoing trials to new trials, and continue to refine our practices throughout the funding period. (3) To provide mentorship and educational opportunities in neurological clinical trials to early stage investigators, leveraging our institutional resources along with the abundant opportunities within NeuroNEXT. While focused on early stage investigators, we are uniquely poised to provide education in clinical trials at all levels of education, including students, residents, fellows, and faculty (including established investigators changing the direction of their research careers), and research staff.